A fisherman is no better than his knots. It is no good to own the best tackle and have an abundance of fishing knowledge and skill if, when fish are hooked, knots give way. The angler must therefore pay close attention to his knots. Under most conditions, an angler needs to know how to tie only a few knots, one being the clinch knot. The clinch knot is favored among fly fisherman for tying flies to leader tippets. To tie the clinch knot, the end of the leader is passed through the hook-eye of a fishing hook and the end brought back and wrapped, normally four to ten times, around the standing part of the leader to form an eye in the leader at the hook-eye. After passing the leader end through the eye, the standing part of the leader and the leader end are pulled to form a knot drawn tightly against the hook-eye.
On a brisk day when hands are cold and for the elder fisherman who has lost dexterity in his hands, tying a clinch knot can prove difficult and frustrating. Although the well-traveled angler normally employs a vast array of gadgets and accessories in practicing his art, needed is yet another to provide the angler with a means for easily and efficiently tying a clinch knot or any other knot that requires wrapping the leader end around the standing part of the leader.
Accordingly, in an end of a line passing through a hook-eye of a fishing hook with the end held adjacent a standing part of the line, it is a purpose of the invention to provide apparatus for wrapping the end of the line around the standing part for forming an eye in the line as part of an attachment knot.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that are easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that are easy to construct.
It is a further provision of the invention to eliminate the difficulty of tying an attachment knot to a fishing hook.
It is still a further purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that are inexpensive.